Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finish composition for fine denier apparel fiber which provides significantly improved knitting performance, production performance and fabric quality.
Fine denier polyamide yarns of 12 to 100 denier, more often 15 to 70 denier are provided for apparel applications including hosiery and ladies lingerie. Such fabrics are produced by knitting operations. The fine denier of the yarn causes difficulty in the knitting operation with defects in the knitted fabric that can result from failure of the fine denier yarn filaments during the knitting process.
As many as 10,000 parallel ends of fine denier polyamide fiber are simultaneously knitted on a flat tricot knitting machine to form the fabric. A measure of knitting performance is determined by the racks per defect where a rack is a 60 inch length of fabric with 480 courses of knitting per rack.
It is desired to provide enhanced knitting performance for fine denier polyamide yarn.